Shitsukaren Omakes
by Harunomiya
Summary: Himoto Sora is determined to free Date Reiko. With the help of the girls, she learns what she must do...  The chapters are based on various Shitsurakuen manga omakes.
1. An Education

**Shitsurakuen Omakes**

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gakushū Shidō**

Himoto Sora had taken Date Reiko's words to heart. After leaving the infirmary, Sora went to the one place she was certain that others would help to save Reiko despite all the impossible obstacles.

She laid the conundrum before them and without fail, Tomoko, Kokaru, and Yuki ponder the problem that stumped her.

Hmm...

_Punching is out of the question, _Sora mused. It was not in her to strike the older girl, especially after what she already endured. "What is the least painful way to attack her?" she asked aloud, hoping for a alternate solution.

With fingers pensively stroking her chin, Yuki spoke up, her eyes thoughtful. "Any method will lead to an equally painful headache." The slender girl's sharp mind began to work, the seeds of an idea forming. However, Yuki wasn't sure if it was an insight that revealed more about_ her _than an overall plan_. _But once she started down this road, It could not be helped that the other girls were there, Yuki covered it up in the guise of helpful instruction. "So in this case..." her words described what could be done, mere suggestion that painted a vivid image in Koharu's mind. It triggered something more intense in turn.

_Reiko's voice was strained from the agony inflicted by the penalty. The splitting headache, unbearable. "It... hurts..." she cries aloud. However, having Sora assaulting her senses with other sensations offsets the piercing pain. Pain is turned into pleasure with a gentle touch here, a featherlight caress there. The trailing heat of the Knight's lingering touch awakening something that overwhelmed her body, strumming with such pleasure, like kindle set suddenly aflame. The intensity of it covered Reiko in a sheen of perspiration all over her body. "But... feels... good!" the words are barely coherent, uttered in broken gasping tones..._

_Reiko surrendered as Sora reduced her into a state of pure sensation._

But Koharu's wild imaginings were at odds with the reality. In fact, Sora looks at Yuki with wide-eyed confusion as she was told what needed to be done _to_ Date Reiko in order to free her.

"May be the best way," Yuki concluded, trying not to laugh at Sora's endearing expression at her, ah... _suggestion_. Yuki studied Sora's features looking to find the telling signs, to see if she caught the deeper significance of her words. The implication of how she felt. _Can she be truly so naive? _Yuki wondered. The knight had no idea, it would seem. She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief mingled with fleeting disappointment.

Despite her wondering thoughts Koharu had immediately took the necessary steps to shelter young Tomoko from the conversation as it turned into instruction. Her hands were firmly clamped down on Tomoko's ears, instant ear plugs, much to the young girl's puzzlement. In her youthful innocence Tomoko wondered what was being said that she wasn't supposed to hear. The blonde's expression was akin to a tomato, her back to Sora and Yuki. She did not wish her face to give away the latest rampant visual that swirled in her head. The advent of adolescence struck Koharu swiftly and quite thoroughly.

It didn't help Koharu that the object of her affection was so beautiful and gallant in her eyes.

* * *

The dark-haired girl tried again, her composure neutral. "Meaning, that its best to offset the attack with pleasant feelings," Yuri elaborated, or rather clarified, in order to help Sora understand what she must do.

Yuki watched as Sora tried to work through what she was told. _Offset_? the red-head wondered. W_hat does she mean.. _and then realization hit. "Oh... ohh!" she exclaimed softly.

Koharu could help with this. It was clear that the lovely blonde fancied Sora and would no doubt know how to go about the situation. She hadn't missed Koharu's reaction. Yuki had revealed something of herself and she reasoned that she shouldn't be the only one to do so. With an impish thought, Yuki gestured to a furiously blushing Koharu announcing benignly. "Koharu knows the specific details better..." her smile was enigmatic as usual as she trailed off. Yuki was curious what Koharu might share.

The girl in question reddened further, surprised at the sudden turn of events. She'd never dared to voice her innermost thoughts about Sora. To acknowledge them aloud was too much to ask of her. Instead, she loudly protested, stammering. "I–I don't know such a thing!"

_That's not my ears, _Tomoko thought as, Koharu's hand drifted to her hair, in her sudden outburst.

_As I thought, Koharu needs a little... persuasion. _Yuki mused, she came to a decision. _I can help with that._

In a smooth motion, Yuki withdrew something from the folds of her white robe, a chain with a small pendant attached. She held it out before her. With an expert flick of her wrist, she set it into motion like a pendulum. Her voice took on a smooth hypnotic quality. "Little by little... you will want to tell about it more..." She began to implant whatever suggestion she desired. her expression turned even more enigmatic. "You will want to confess your bedtime fantasies of Sora." she poured the power of her voice into the verbal compulsion.

Koharu was powerless to resist, caught unawares, and even Tomoko was ensnared and mesmerized. As it was, neither had a choice in the matter as they capitulated.

_It's all for a just cause...Sora's cause. _Yuki told herself, to fight off a sense of regret for Tomoko. _The end justify the means_. Her attention was brought back to what was being said.

"Sora and I walk with our hands holding..." Tomoko began, the most easily influenced of the two, voice shy. "Sometimes we share one ice cream..."

As Yuki listened to younger girl, her recounting chimed with that of the older girl besides her, a dissonant echo.

"She enters my room with a deep facial expression..." Koharu speaks, her voice dreamy. "She undoes her collar and pushes me down to my bed..."

"She pets my head..." Tomoko continued, her expression happy, green eyes bright. "And says "You are cute, Tomoko. I love you...""

Yuki wasn't surprised to hear Tomoko's innocent thoughts. However the other girl, not so much...

Kokaru's fantasy becomes even more detailed, her breath hitched, violet gaze clouded. "She takes off my clothes and pulls me tight...Rough like a beast she-"

"Okay, stop," Yuki hastily commands, feeling like a voyeur, after hearing such a revealing and explicit fantasy. _I wonder what Sora thinks?_

At her order they fell silent, both looking blankly expectant for further instruction. Seeing the glazed look in their eyes, Yuri decided that there was plenty of useful educational information to guide Sora in her endeavor. She snapped her fingers once, relasing both girls from her thrall.

"Huh, what's going on?" Tomoko and Koharu uttered simultaneously as they came to and glanced at each other, confused.

Ignoring them, Yuki continued to speak with Sora. "It should go perfectly well if you do as Koharu said." She said, adding as an afterthought. "She will be happy."

"Go–got it!" Sora declared, determined to see this through, trusting Yuki implicitly.

* * *

Several moments later, Sora made her way to her room, taking her time and thinking back to everything she was told. _Hmmm... I did as I was told... and saved her successfully... but, _the girls thoughts turned to Reiko, the older girl was furious, her face a dark shade of red as she shivered on the bed. _She got so mad at me. _Despite of Yuki's reassurances that Reiko would be, to the contrary, _She wasn't happy at all..._

Sora tried to figure out what happened. _I did as Koharu told me... I wonder what went wrong... _The had girl stood in the face of Reiko's fury as she tried to apologize.

"Sorry, I'm so very sorry..." Sora had said smiling weakly, lookiung contrite, bearing the brunt of Reiko's displeasure.

But the older girl would not be appeased. In fact, it only served to fuel her ire. _Date-san was sure worked up about the whole thing, _Sora observed. Her had thoughts drifted back to Koharu and what she had said. something about rough like a beast...

_Ah! _Just like that everything fell into place. _That's it! The beastliness was lacking! _

Armed with this sudden realization, Sora moved forward, committed, she glomped a stunned Reiko. "Ra... raawr!" The Knight of Justice uttered naively. Quite literally mimicking the required beast.

"What is it... again!" Reiko exclaimed. She saw Sora's incomprehension. The girl truly did not understand why, Reiko was so... _upset_. This girl who saved her, how was she able to place her in such a state of... agitation. _This is why younger kids... _she was unable to finish the thought, her face flaming brightly, her body flushed and frustrated, as she held onto the young knight. "You-you are hopeless..."

Sora walked back to inform the others of her success, she was still baffled by Reiko's strange behavior. _I was somehow forgiven, _Sora pondered, _but what for?_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Gakushū Shidō _– Educational Guidance

This was completely centered around Shitsurakuen's 3rd Omake chapter. I was bored and it was like filling in the blanks with my impish interpretation. So what do you think? Feedback is welcomed!


	2. Fettered

******Shitsurakuen **Omakes

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shibara**

She was discontent, because she was hungry.

Sora had missed breakfast and she found herself feeling hunger pangs. It was no surprise that this was so as Sora was in constant motion and had a high metabolism. And now, a mere hour later, she was starving. She heard Reiko grinding her teeth in frustration. Sora held back a whimper, she didn't even know how they ended tangled up in this chained mess.

But here they were and had missed the most important meal of the day! For some thing that seemed quite important at the time, (homework. Sora needed to keep her grades up if she wanted to continue her princess saving.) Her insides grumbled in protest and the crimson-haired knight despaired. She had to wait until lunch to sate her hunger.

She had to be disciplined. Mind over matter.

She had to get Reiko out of this chained mess. The sooner, the better.

She had to keep the older girl calm, and avoid incurring her wrath yet again.

She had to, most of all, is eat.

Eat.

All she wanted was a fluffy pastry, and as unseemly it was, the crimson-haired knight was slightly drooling, lost in her reverie. Even so, Reiko had to admit that foolish girl looked adorable, so lovely. Sora was lost to whatever held her attention that sun-kissed blonde was glad that the knight was not aware of how close they were.

Reiko, of course, was very aware.

Her own hand rested near the knight's chest, felt the pulse of that valiant heart under her palm. An unusual thrumming beat in her ears in a rapid staccato. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as Reiko tried to decipher the riddle. As she delved into it she was surprised to find that it was her own heart, that pounded wildly. Stunned with the realization, the continuing contact was enough to remind her of a more intimate situation, where her heart had danced in such chaotic rhythm. She felt heat begin to rise as her thoughts turned towards that... _incident_. Reiko wasn't going to have it, not here, not now. Thankful that Sora didn't notice anything, Reiko hastily turned her head towards Koharu, who was trying to set them free.

"Ah!" sighed the girl in relief as she felt the chain begin to slacken a fraction. "Sorry to bother you to get us unchained." Reiko said remembering that they were not alone.

"No problem!" the honey-blonde said as she looked up with an awkward smile. She was feeling unsettled and tried to focus on the task at hand. The metal links in her hands were warm from where they had touched skin and Sora…

Her composure began to fray. _With the chain… _Her thoughts fractured, reason fled, _all bound… _immediately fantasy took over.

She herself was bound in the chains, coiled about her torso like a metal Leviathan that would not let her go. Her arms were positioned above her head, the chain wrapped around her hands and wrists. As the the chain held her securely in place, she knew struggling would be futile, causing further tightening of the metal links. In her right hand, Sora held end of the the chains that held her captive. A casual declaration that her will was to surrender to hers.

What were these chains, but only man-made metal and easily broken?

What truly held Koharu in place was Sora herself. Her body casually wrapped around hers as thigh touched, pressed, against hip. The free arm that curled around her body and her left hand moved alongside of her face. Not to mention the heat of it as slender fingers grazed against her lips, seductively teasing.

The look in those blue eyes as she leaned close were so intensely compelling that Koharu wanted to drown in them, anything to douse the fire that burned so chaotically throughout her body.

There was a knowing sensual smile that graced Sora's lips. The intensity of those eyes could not hide in the shadow of her face. In fact, were even more startling in the contrast. Koharu had dreamt many a night, to be the sole object of such consuming passion.

Her skin was flushed beaded with moisture and Koharu's eyes were glazed over with desire, clouded with longing for the one who held her in such thrall.

She tried to give voice to her willing submission, to have Sora possess the very core of her, down to the intrinsic part that made Koharu, well, _her. _There was something wonderfully freeing in doing so_. _To surrender to the one you loved, and be loved, in perfect trust.

She wanted to speak, and all that she mustered was to utter "So-... Sora-sama…"

"I won't let you escape…" Sora's voice was pitched low and filled with hedonistic promise, as if hearing her heart's desire. "My Koharu…" there was no mistaking the possessiveness in the tone.

The honey-blonde could not keep silent any longer as her fantasy went into overload. "Fuaaaaaaah!" Adolescence was not kind.

"Oh, hey, tea stem," Yuki mused aloud as she was ignored by the others.

* * *

Eventually Koharu settled down after that little episode and tries to finish the job without letting her wild imaginings run amok. But, this start up again and it was Sora herself who began. She tried to keep her stomach and mind off of food by making small talk with Reiko as they waited to be freed, which somehow led to a conversation, of all things, about hair.

"-So does Tomoko, but your hair is also nice!" Sora said and elaborated seeing Reiko's bewildered expression. Koharu was still kneeling at ther feet, her face a mask of concentration, trying to undo the impossibly long chain. "It's golden… and curly... Its almost like a…" Her voice was light and breezy as she trailed off.

Sora could not have known how her words were to be so misconstrued, as her focus was on the image of a golden croissant that filtered into her starving mind as her resolve broke.

_A croissant, _Sora thought dreamily, making an unconscious sound._ "_Ahhm!_" _

Tomoko stood trembling, unnoticed by the chained girls, her expression was one of total shock by what she overhears and Sora's reverent expression. Than unexpectedly she snapped or rather popped, startling them all. Her face was red and sweat was visible as her green eyes were wild with an unnamed emotion that gripped her in it's violence and expression.

Blue met furious green and Rieko saw it all and understood the signs, and the misunderstanding that exposed them for her to see, even if the nieve knight didn't. Her own face colored thinking how the situation might seem to Tomoko, and what she must be feeling.

The overwhelming jealousy.

Tomoko's ire mounted, seeing herself stripped bare before Reiko, transforming her into a green-eyed monster, reflected in her eyes. Adding insult to injury. But her fury was directed at herself for losing control.

Even that was misunderstood and Reiko found herself equally furious at Tomoko's quick assumptions. Well, the older girl was not going to have it. She was beat some sense into the brat, not to jump to the _completely wrong _conclusion. about anything.

Especially about her and Sora!

Not trusting herself, the young dark-haired girl ran past them.

"Wait you little brat!" Reiko shouted, as Sora tried to restrain the older girl. She instinctively knew wasn't a good thing if she let her near Tomoko in such a foul temper, Sora reasoned as the last of the chains was finally undone. Koharu tried her best to help.

"Gahh!" Tomoko couldn't even form a coherent response to tell her off.

Yuki was as usual wearing her placid expression as she drank her tea, always perceptive and equally enjoying her cohorts antics. _All the world is a stage and we are merely players, _the demure girl thought, highly amused. _But what play am I seeing? A comedy of errors or is it Eros? _She pondered. She had to admit that the two words were easily interchangeable/indistinguishable from one another.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Notes:

_Shibara- _fettered

"All the world's a stage, And all the men and women merely players" - From Shakespeare's _As You Like It_

I'm back with a continuation of sorts. Again, this is completely centered around Shitsurakuen's 3rd Omake chapter. I was bored and it was like filling in the blanks with my impish interpretation. Perhaps I'll give it a go at doing a chapter for the omakes that catch my interest while I work on my other fics. Anyway I always thought as the most well read of Sora's girls and Shakespeare seemed right up her ally. So what do you think? Feedback is welcomed!


	3. The Ideal

************

**Shitsurakuen** Omakes

By Harunomiya

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Risō-tekina...**

Himoto Sora had her right arm wrapped about Koharu's shoulders, while her other arm was angled vertically against the blonde's torso, in her hand she held the manifestation of the blonde's weapon. The riffle rested lightly against Koharu's hip.

Koharu in turn held her arms tucked close to her chest, as if she did not trust herself to keep her hands from wandering.

The crimson-haired knight made a noise of pleasure as her face took on an expression of bliss, her eyes briefly shut. "Your cheeks and hair are so fluffy," Sora declared happily in tilting tones, as she brushed her cheek softly against said fluffiness. "Hugging Koharu feels the best in the world."

Koharu kyaa'ed softly, as the knight pressed close in the unconscious gesture, her own violet-eyes fluttering closed, as the other kept hugging her. A smile tugged at her lips as her cheeks tinged a darker hue, as she tucked her head closer to Sora's cheek, reveling in the simple gesture of affection.

_Sora-sama is so close, _Koharu thought luxuriating in the unexpected closeness.

The knight went on. "Ah… might as well…" Sora sighed happily. "I wanna hug you all night!"

Koharu's thoughts went into overdrive. In her mind's eyes she pictured the object of her affection, who was resting dressed in her white blouse with the buttons left undone at the collar, except two that kept it close but all the while giving a tantalizing view of the dip of her chest and the lean expanse of her belly. Her signature black shorts unfastened as they showed a hint of the panty partially reclining against the pillows as she lifted the sheets she lay in and with that simple gesture invited Koharu to join. A mysterious smile graced her face.

But what captivated the violet-eyed girl was the look in Sora-sama's gaze the austere intensity that offered so much, framed against the rich crimson of her hair the blue of her eyes were absolutely hypnotic.

Leaving Koharu defenseless against such an allure, her heart desire shaping her fantasy.

_I'm not letting you sleep tonight, Koharu._

"My personal hugging pillow…" Sora continued on obliviously.

It was too much for Koharu as her thoughts splintered and color deepened, as her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the strangled gasp that threatened to expose her, even as she adverted her burning face, lightly covered in sheen of perspiration. "Kaaah..."

She saw the high color in Koharu's face. "Woah, you're burning!" Sora exclaimed worriedly as she began to fret for the girl under her protection. Her mind raced with the possible implications that fell between a bad sunburn or fever.

Neither was a good thing and added to Sora's worry.

Yuki watched everything with her ever-present enigmatic expression laced with humor. "Oh my," she uttered softly.

Sora was spurred into action. "Koharu, hang on…"

There was another who witnessed the situation from behind a nearby building. Kajiwara looked on as he was reduced to childish insults. "That beast!"

* * *

The young crimsoned-haired knight sat in the traditional pose, knees tucked underneath her as her hands rested lightly on her thighs, fingers twitching. Her exuberant energy seemed to be for the moment quelled, if not subdued. Blue eyes were shuttered behind closed eyelids. There was a strange calm that was present as it took on a reflective air. It was an unfamiliar sight indeed to see such repose, in that ever expressive countenance, even as an undercurrent of anticipation lingered.

What could bring Sora to such a state of contentment?

Perhaps freeing another maiden from of bondage, would be the first thought to come to mind. A worthy assumption, to be sure that would be the case. But in fact, it was a routine that had evolved unexpectedly, and looked forward to.

Willing herself not to look, that she mustn't be impatient, Sora could not shut out the varying sound that reached her ears, the muted steps and distinctive pitch of china, set upon the wood table. The knight couldn't help but wonder what dish held what.

_Koharu really loves cooking, _Sora privately observed as the enticing scents of the meal set before drifted underneath her nose, so tantalizingly mouthwatering. _So she always makes food for me._

The violet-hued maiden couldn't suppress the smile that bloomed as she stood before Sora, her honey colored mane, done in a French braid that snaked down her back, slightly past her waist. Koharu was still wearing her uniform, sans the crimson coat. Instead, she donned a frilly apron with a baby chick plastered on the front, over her crisp white blouse. In her hands she was holding the final dish she had prepared for the evening.

Koharu knew that Sora was well aware of her presence, yet refused to open her eyes thus far. She always waited to be surprised; Be it a feast or shaved ice, Sora took childish delight in it. It was charmingly endearing to the honey-blonde.

Loathed to ruin her simple pleasures, Koharu spoke the phrase that would end the suspense, and begin the meal, words laced with warmth. "I made this for you tonight."

Sora's eyes snapped opened and cried out happily, as she waved her arms like a child. "Yay, yay."

Such honest outbursts, were a breath of fresh air to Koharu amid the stifling atmosphere of the Academy. After expending her jubilation, Sora settled down and partook in the meal with Koharu sitting across from her.

Koharu, acutely responsive to Sora's innate beauty, would dimly long to find expression for a feeling that her savior had awakened. And what better way by cooking for her.

It was something that Koharu knew that she could do for Sora and she took great pleasure in cooking for the other girl, pleased that she enjoyed the fruit of her labor of love. It was in a small measure that she felt that she could offer a decree of normalcy. Sora, Koharu deduced was persona non grata in the cafeteria and this was her way to keep her away from undue stress. It was an added perk that they spent this treasured time together.

Koharu was drawn out from her reverie when, she felt the slightest weight of Sora's regard. There she was, paused before a partially consumed bowl of rice in one hand and the other lightly passing her chopsticks against her mouth. She was slightly startled by the goofy expression that marked her features.

It wasn't long that Sora broke the comforting silence, by blurting what popped into her head. "Hehe…" Sora began, "when we do this," Koharu was attuned to Sora's intonation, the amused warmth, wondering what induced such a look and feeling. "Koharu seems like…" She was attentive even more, willing to hear whatever the knight might share with her, and felt privileged.

"My lovely wife," Sora observed in light tilting tones that washed over Koharu. "You're really good at cooking." She complimented a stunned and blushing Koharu.

She sat speechless from sheer sense of joy, as all reason was swept away. The words, _My lovely wife_echoing in her head. Unbidden her imagination conjured so much more than what was said. The girl couldn't but fleetingly wonder if Sora-sama even realized what she'd actually said. It was a decidedly speculative turn of phrase, looking indefinitely into the future. And that future had them together, Sora had basically garanteed with that one sentence. And that was a very long time.

Then again, perhaps it was Koharu's brain was reading too much into the offhand comment of an overly expressive Sora; perhaps not. Only time would tell, and the young girl was not surprised by knowing that she was actually looking forward to the coming days, months, and years. Life, she reasoned, was much more bearable when you have someone to share it with.

Both girls were unaware that Koharu's stalker continued to well, stalk, watching the private exchange. His hands were pressed against the window glass, fingers bending oddly. His face was one of impotent fury as several veins pulsed wildly under his left eye and cheek. A misogynic boy reduced to a ghastly sight.

"Wrong," Kajiwara growled between clenched teeth, furious at the domestic scene before him. "At best, they're only mother and a gluttonous son." However, he knew that he was unable to do anything about it, and it galled the thrice-defeated and disgraced counsel member. He was reduced to insults yet again, and only thrown behind her back. "Idiot!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Risō-tekina - _The Ideal

Here's the third installment, of my distorted Omakes. I take gleeful pleasure in my interpretations. ^_^

It feels kind of... off, so I will revise later. Feedback is alwas welcomed!


End file.
